Event
by Kieno0324
Summary: Madoka's point of view on a very special event that involves her and someone special to her. What are with these stupid butterflies anyway! LinMadoka


Another LinMadoka...I love this couple! I implore other writers that like this couple to write stories for them! They are abou as fun to write as Naru and Mai!

* * *

Butterflies. Stupid, idiotic, sickening butterflies. To be completely honest, I guess it's only _fair_ that I have butterflies in my stomach. Although I wished that I didn't. I suppose you want to know why I, Mori Madoka, have butterflies. It's a rather simple reason, at lest for me to say. To do the action itself seems rather...daunting. I'm getting married.

A glance at the clock in the dressing room in the back of the church that I'll be getting married in thirty minutes. Oh, dear. What have I gotten myself into? There's no doubt that I care for the man that will be my husband. I do love him dearly but...committing to someone seems so...permanent. If you know me, I jump into things without really thinking them through. I'm scared that maybe Koujo, my future husband, may believe that and will leave me at the alter.

No, no, no! I'm getting ready to cry. I rub at my eyes furiously in attempt to stop the tears so that they wouldn't ruin my mascara. I didn't want to cry although I knew by the end of the day I _would_ be bawling.

I took a deep breath as I clutched the veil tightly in my hands. I had sent my Maid of Honor and bridesmaids out of the room so I could get ready. I looked down at my hands as they clutched the material and saw that they were shaking. I forced my hands to stop shaking before looking at myself in the mirror.

I saw that I looked pale, even under my foundation. My eye shadow was a pale pink and my hair was in elegant waves down my back. I looked up as there was a knock on the door. I took in a deep breath. I knew very well who it had to be. I just wish I had some more time to get accustom to the fact that I was seventeen minutes away from marrying the man I loved so dearly.

"Are you ready, Madoka?" Mai entered the room and closed the door behind her. I managed to give a small nervous smile.

"Do you mean dressed or walk down the aisle?" I asked weakly. She gave me a gentle smile as she giggled.

"Dressed, silly. Your dress looks beautiful on you!" she exclaimed as she moved behind me as I looked at myself in the mirror again.

My dress was the traditional white. The bodice was loose and there was a deep red silk sash tied around my waist. The dress flowed down to the floor and underneath on my feet, what was I wearing? Yellow flip-flops. The first thing that Koujo had ever bought me when we were in high school. Hey, they're comfortable. Did you expect me to wear a three inch heel and try to walk down that aisle? I have enough to worry about, thank you very much!!

"Thank you. Now if I just felt as good as you say I look!" I told her. I saw her role her eyes before taking the veil from my shaking hands and setting it on top of my head. I gulped as I looked at myself in the mirror. I could feel my whole body shaking at the sight in the mirror. I was getting married. Oh, god I was getting married. I need to sit down!

I plopped down in a chair that was conveniently placed next to the mirror that I had been staring into. Mai giggled at me. I raised an eyebrow and she shook her head before kneeling down in front of me and took my still shaking hands in hers.

"Why are you so nervous about this?" she asked. I heaved a great sigh as I decided that I need to tell someone about my nerves. And how I was feeling, which at the current moment was nauseous because of those stupid butterflies!

"What if I'm rushing into this? What if Koujo thinks we're rushing into this and leaves me here?" I asked in a rush. Mai shook her head at me and gently patter my hands.

"He won't do that. You know that. Lin-san loves you very much, I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. I mean, come on! He smiles, _smiles_, when he looks at you. It's the only time I've ever seen him smile!" she told me. I felt a smile at the edge of my lips before nodding and hugging her.

"Thank you, Mai." I whispered to her before standing up. I ran my hands down my sides and straightening my dress out. I took a deep breath before Mai held out my bouquet of roses. I smiled at her before following her out of the dressing room. I looked at the clock and saw I was four minutes away from becoming Koujo's wife. Or was it Koujo was becoming my husband?

"The veil! Pull it over your face!" I blinked as Ayako, the woman that had helped me plan the wedding, pulled the veil over my face. I smiled at her gratefully before I walked over to my father. He took my arm gently and smiled down at me.

"You look beautiful, my dear." he told me. I smiled up at him before I felt my stomach lurch forward as I heard the music start. Oh, god. This was it! This was it, I'm getting married. Oh, dear. I think I'm going to be sick!

I watch as my bridesmaids left us. Mai winked at me as she walked down the aisle last. I could imagine the way Noll was watching her walk down the aisle. My father is pulling on my arm. The aisle looked so long and at the end Koujo was standing there, in a tuxedo. I think I'm about to have a nosebleed! He looks so good!

Okay, we're walking down the aisle. Okay, breath, Madoka. Just breath. You're fine, just breath. Okay, in and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. Huh? Dad just placed my hand in Koujo's. Oh, no! I missed my father giving me away! Can we do a repeat, please! I saw Koujo laughing down at me with his eyes. I smiled back as he lifted my veil and he winked at me. All my fears vanished instantly.

I love this man. There was no doubts about that. And while he hadn't said it in so many words I know that he loves me back. I wasn't really paying attention to what the priest said until he told Koujo that he could kiss me.

I looked up at Koujo with a bright smile as he bent down to kiss me. It felt so nice, though why it felt different from our previous kisses. Maybe it was because now we were married. He pulled away gently and I heard the applause all around us. But it seemed dulled as I looked up into his deep grey eyes. It felt as though we were the only ones in the church. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

"How does it feel to be Lin Madoka?" he whispered as the applause continued around us. I smiled up at him brightly as we turned to our families with our arms linked, the butterflies were still there but they didn't feel that bad anymore. They actually felt pleasant. I glance up at Koujo with a smile on my face.

"Wonderful." I answered truthfully. We stopped outside the church doors as everyone gathered around us. I could see the limousine waiting for us at the end of the church steps getting ready to take us to the reception.

"Glad to hear it. I've never been so nervous before." he told me. I blinked before screeching, rather unladylike, as he scooped me up and ran through her friends as they threw birdseed at us.

"Mou! Now I have birdseed in my hair!" I complained as we climbed into the limo. I watched through the back window as all of our friends and family ran into the road, waving at us. I smile at them before I felt Lin reach and take my veil out of my hair. He ran his hand through my hair and I looked at him and shook my hair and made the rest of the birdseed fall out.

"You look beautiful today." he told me. I felt a blush stain my cheeks as he brushed one with his left hand. I reached up with my own left hand and grasped his and brought them down to my lap. I looked at our ring fingers as the wedding bands glinted in the sunlight that was able to make it into the limo.

"Thank you." I whispered softly. I giggled as he tilted my head up and kissed me again before pulling away from me. I smiled up at him brightly

"I love you, Koujo." I told him. He smiled at me with that rare smile of his that Mai claimed she only saw when I was with him. I felt my lips respond.

"I love you as well, Lin Madoka." I giggled as he said my new name. I brushed his bangs out of his eyes so that I could see both of them.

"Are you going to call me that all the time? Won't you get tired of saying it all the time?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow before bending back down to my lips and like always I could feel my cheeks flush, never mind that I was married to him.

"I would never get tired of that name. It mean that you're mine." he whispered before capturing my lips. I melted into him, all thoughts flying from mind. After all, what else could you expect? He is my husband.

* * *

Remember to review and tell me what you think!!


End file.
